The Goldsworthys
by xxela
Summary: A Eclare story obviously, about a married Eli and Clare and their children dealing with problems! Lots of drama! Also a little funny! It's just what you need!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers, I wrote this story out of bordome. Enjoy! Also I now have a Degrassi Blog...please visit if you want to talk about Degrassi with me! .com/ if this link doesn't work just message me! OK! NOW READ!**

* * *

The cries of his youngest daughter woke up Eli in the middle of the night. When he woke up he was surprised to see Clare was sound a sleep but then remembered she had started taking her sleeping pills. Eli jumped out of bed and went to go take care of their crying baby.

Eli picked up Analeigh from her crib and rocked her as he walked into the kitchen. He warmed up some milk and put it into a bottle for little Analeigh. She quickly drank up the bottle and giggled at Eli's shocked expression. Eli put her back in her crib and smiled as he watched his youngest child fall asleep.

Not wanting to go back to sleep Eli trudged over to his laptop and open up his latest story he was writing. Yes, he was the great writer of The J.T. Henry saga. He now was working on the seventh book of the series called The Return of Latte Girl.

"Writing some more, Dad?" Aria asked Eli. Eli turned around and looked at his oldest daughter. Her black hair was messy and her face was recovering from a break-out.

"Yeah, I'm trying to decide if J.T. will go back to Latte Girl." Eli said staring at his beautiful daughter. He didn't know how he could get so lucky; to marry Clare and have four beautiful children.

"You want to know what I think?" Aria asked fixing her tank top.

"Sure."

"I think Latte Girl should die...and J.T. should meet someone new like Pizza Girl or Glasses Girl!" Aria sneered at Eli.

"Mom, told you about Julia didn't she?" Eli asked. He could see the way his daughter gave him that hateful look that she found something out about his past.

"Uhuh. I'm going back to bed now." Aria said grabbing a glass of water before she returned to her bedroom.

Eli sighed. He shut his laptop. He stood up and walked over to his Analeigh's room. He stood staring at her for a few moments. She was so beautiful. Her head sprouting little blonde curls and her curly eyelashes fluttered while she dreamed.

Eli kissed her forehead and ventured into the next room where his son Leon lay. He was quite small for a nine year-old and reminded Eli of himself at that age. Eli brushed a black lock of Leon's hair away from his head and kissed him on the forehead murmuring a low "I love you."

He tip-toed across to hallway to Aria's bedroom. He carefully opened the door and snuck into her bedroom. Aria laid on her bed snoring loudly. Eli walked over to her bed and gave her a quick kiss.

"You know I love you!" he whispered and left the room taking a once last glance at his oldest daughter.

Eli then went into the room beside and glared at his older son. It was like he was looking into a time machine. Bryson his 14 year-old son laid sprawled out over his bed muttering nonsense to himself in his sleep. Eli quietly chuckled and walked over and rubbed his son's back. Leaving the room with a small "I love you" Eli got back into his bed beside Clare.

"Eli?" Clare yawned. Clare's blue eyes stared at Eli.

"Oh, sorry honey! I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. Eli I need to tell you something."

"What is it honey?"

"Eli you know how you said you didn't want anymore kids but Eli..."

"You're not.."

"Yes, Eli I'm pregnant."

* * *

Please REVIEW! REVIEW! LOL

There will be more drama and I'll be focusing on the kids later too but there will still be Eclare goodness promise! And also I'll make my chapters longer! please check out my blog!


	2. Listen

Hey Readers, Here's a new chapter! It's not my best work but it will do! also visit my blog: www. theamateurdegrassiblog . and feel free to comment on the post  


* * *

"Listen, Dork! Give me that IPod of yours!" Grayson spat at Leon. Leon shivered and worked up all his courage to say "no".

"What did you say?" Grayson asked Leon.

"I said no."

"You shouldn't have done that dork!" Grayson slammed Leon into the brick wall. Grayson's fist then connected with Leon's face leaving a big shiner on Leon's eye. Leon cringed and tried to run away but Grayson dragged him across the pavement scraping his knees. Leon's face became hot then tears poured down his cheeks.

"Awww little baby crying? Are going go home and tell your daddy?" Grayson taunted. Leon ignored Grayson's teasing and struggled out of his grip. When free he ran as fast as his battered legs would let him go to his Dad's car.

His dad sat in his car smoking a cigarette. He did that once in a while, only when he was stressed. When Eli saw his son coming he quickly threw out the cigarette and turned on some music.

"Hey, Bud!" Eli said then got out of the car to brace his son.

"What the hell happen to you?"

"Mom told you not to swear in front of me."

"Well, Mom's not here. Now tell me what happen to you?"

"Nothing. I just fell." Eli wasn't buying this one bit.

"Son, is someone hurting you?" Eli asked Leon.

Leon shook his head. Eli patted his son on the back and then opened the car door for him. Eli remembered back when he use to get bullied by a guy named Mike. He never told his parents because he was embarrassed and knew that they would go to his teacher. And there's nothing worst then to be known as a snitch. He would ask Clare how to deal with this when they got home, that's if they were on speaking terms.

* * *

"Aria you should totally ask out Grayson! He's so cute and I heard he likes you!" Jamie told Aria. Aria sighed. Jamie always had the latest gossip.

"May be. He is totally cute." Aria said thinking about Grayson. His Justin Bieber-like hair and his big blue eyes were to die for. Not to mention his sexy six-pack. Trust me it's hard to find a boy of 13 years with a six pack.

"Omg, Aria! Here he comes now! Go ask him out." Jamie chirped.

"Fine."

Aria in her red tube top and short jean skirt sashayed her way over to Grayson, fixing her hair on the way.

"Hey Grayson!" she purred.

"Oh, Hey Aria"

"I was wondering if ya wanna go out...with me." Aria said. She played with her bra strap while she waited for his answer.

"Ya, sure! How about this Friday...I'll meet ya at The Dot. Say 7."

"Great. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Aria walked back to Jamie who sat on the steps of their school. Jamie smiled brightly at Aria.

"I'll come over on Friday to help you get ready!" Jamie stated.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No I was just listening in. Anyways.." Jamie was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"There's my Dad got to go!" Aria said picking up her back and strolling to her dads car.

* * *

"Honey, this is going to sting, Ok! Hold Daddy's hand." Leon reached out for his dad's hand and grasped it in a tight hold.

Clare poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed her son's cuts with the stingy cleaner. Leon sulked and squeezed his dad's hand as his Mom cleaned his cuts. He let out a sigh of relief when all his cuts were medicated and bandaged.

Leon lay on his bed holding an ice back to his bruised eye. He listened to the IPod he had almost lost today and was glad to have it. He listened to one of his favourite songs "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. It was an oldie but he had liked it right away when he heard it for the first time in one of Dad's car rides. He lightly sang the lyrics to himself making him fall asleep.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost

* * *

  
wake me up when September ends_

* * *

"Eli we need to talk." Clare said nudging Eli's back. They lay on their bed faced away from each other. Eli turned his body so he could face Clare. He could see from the redness around her eyes that she had been crying.

"Eli I'm sorry I forgot to take my pill. Ok! I know I'm stupid...just..I'm so sorry, Eli!" Clare said breaking down into sobs again. Eli pulled his wife into his chest and kissed her forehead. He comforted her until her sobs died down.

"What are we going to do, Clare?" Eli asked her.

"Eli we could..you know..if you want to..I could get an abortion." Clare suggested. She wiped her eyes and stared at Eli.

"No, Clare. I'm not making you go against everything you believe in. Just...let me think." Eli said.

"Ok. "

Clare snuggled up closer to Eli and started kissing his neck. When Eli just lay there she stopped and looked at him.

"Clare, I think someone's hurting Leon."

"What? You said he fell in the park."

"That's' what he told me but I don't believe it. Someone's fist gave him that black eye."

"Poor baby. We need to talk to his teacher!"

"No, trust me. It will only make it worst."

"Then what are we suppose to do. Just watch our son get pushed around?" Clare asked bitterly.

"We can't fight his battles, Clare!"

"Don't be stupid Eli! Our baby needs our help."

"No he needs to learn how to fight back. May be we should enrol him in some boxing lessons."

"Eli stop with your fucking nonsense! OK!" Clare yelled.

"No Clare! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! If we tell his teacher the bullying will only get worst."

"Eli you are started to get on my fucking last nerves. I am his mother Eli. And I'm going to go talk to his teacher whether you like it or not."

"Fuck you, Clare." Eli spat at her. He totally regretted it when he saw the look on Clare's face.

"oh, Clare I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Eli, get out." She said not daring to look at him.

"Couch tonight?" Eli smirked.

"This is not funny, Eli! Go!"

Eli picked up his pillow and obediently walked out of the room. He plunked himself on the couch and fell asleep wishing Clare was beside him.

* * *

Please Review! :P


	3. Knowing

**Hey Readers, here is a short chapter. Hope ya guys like. Read on. Check out my blog at: www. theamateurdegrassiblog. blogspot .com (no spaces)**

* * *

"So, Lindsay...How do you know Bryson?" Eli asked breaking the silence. The whole family sat at the dinner table eating Clare's famous spaghetti. Clare only made it when there were guests over. Tonight Bryson's girlfriend Lindsay was filling the guest spot.

"Well Bryson's on the football team you know, and I'm a cheerleader..So I'm see him at some practises, you know." Lindsay said stuffing a meat ball into her mouth.

"Oh." Was all Eli said. His son looked a lot like him in some ways. He had his shaggy black hair and his face was a mirror image of Eli. Although, he had his mothers blue eyes and Clare's dad's built. Bryson was taller than Eli ever was. Bryson also constantly worked out so he was packing on a little more muscles then Eli was.

"Well, it's so nice to have you here! Lindsay!" Clare said smiling at her son's girlfriend. Lindsay was your average cheer-leader. She had long blonde hair that was curled at the ends. She had big brown eyes and a tan that was faker than Robert Pattison's abs. Lindsay wore purple v-neck shirt displaying her cleavage in a very appealing way. A very appealing way to Bryson, at the least.

* * *

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" little Analeigh screamed. She sat in her play pen hurling toys in every direction to her discomfort.

"Its ok baby mommy's coming." When Clare finished doing the dishes she dried her hands and went to the living room to cater her baby's needs. By the time she got there Eli was already changing Analeigh's diaper and giving her a new one.

"You know, Eli. I could have done that." She said glaring at Eli.

"Yeah, but I think you should just hang low for now. You know because of the.. You know." Eli said pointing at Clare's stomach.

"Fine. Anyways I went to the doctor's today. I'm 6 weeks. It's pretty good time to tell the children." Clare said walking over to the couch and collapsing onto it.

"I guess. But let's tell them tomorrow. There's something I want to do." Eli said walking over to his wife. He sat down next to her and leaned into to kiss her. When their lips touched he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue threw Clare's lips. Clare abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Eli, I'm sorry last night for kicking you out."

"You had a reason. I'm sorry for swearing at you...it's just j-just sometimes I can't control my anger."

"That's why the doctor described you those pills, Eli."

"Yeah but Clare, I just...I have a family...I can't go insane. Taking those pills will prove that I need help, Clare. I all need is you. Only you."

"Stop being so cheesy, Eli." Clare said smiling. She hugged her husband and sighed at their warm embrace.

"Clare, your right about Leon. Just let me handle it. When I find out whose doing this to my baby...I'm going to-" Clare put her lips to Eli and they got back to what they started.

* * *

"Your pregnant? Again?" Bryson asked. He stared at his mother who he had seen pregnant many times before.

"Uh huh." Eli said.

"So..." Aria dragged on.

"So what?" Clare said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, when you were pregnant with Leon, Dad took us to Disney World and just last year we went to The Big Apple. Where we going this year?" Aria asked.

"Umm...you guys aren't going anywhere...but your dad and I decided were going to get a house keeper. You know, someone to help dad and me.

"Like a nanny?" Leon said, thinking he was way too old to have a nanny.

"You could say that." Eli said.

"Why?" the three elder children whined.

"Your dad is working on his book and I won't be that much help, you know me being pregnant and all."

"This is lame. I'm out of here." Aria muttered and ran upstairs to her room followed by Bryson and Leon.

"I told you they wouldn't like it."

"Shut up, Eli."

* * *

"A nanny. That's lame." Jaime told Aria over the phone.

"I know. She's moving in tomorrow."

"What? She's living with you. That's not good."

"How?"

"Your mom's pregnant right?"

"Yeah, but so what."

"Well pregnant mom means no sex for your dad."

"Ewww. That's gross."

"Anyways, a nanny in the house, you said she was young a perfect available sex toy for your dad."

"Shut up, Jamie. Don't be so melodramatic."

"It could happen."

"But it won't."

"Ok, fine believe what you want. So you never told me how your date with Grayson went?"

"Great. Were official now."

"That was fast."

"Yeah but he's perfect. We're hanging out after school tomorrow."

"Eeeeeeek. You're totally going to make-out with him."

"Mabes. Sorry go to go. Luv ya. Bye."

Aria shut her cell phone and crawled under the covers of her bed. She fell asleep dreaming about her "now" boyfriend Grayson, not knowing he was her brother's tormentor.

* * *

**Reviews please! And whos this new nanny? And will Eli cheat? All questions will be answered soon. May be sooner if you leave a review! :P**


	4. Help

**Ok, heres a short chapter. I decided to start a new story but don't worry I'll keep updating on this one. This chapter totally sucks because i have been concentrating on my other story. sorry :(**

* * *

The door bell rang repeatedly as the Goldsworthy's all slept soundly in their bed. Bryson was the first to get up. He had gotten up to go on his daily jog. On weekdays he would wake up at 6 but it was the weekend so he slept in till ten. He took a quick shower and putted on a pair of shorts leaving top-half of his body exposed. It was mid September and still mildly hot outside.

Bryson ran downstairs and opened a door to find a very ravishing woman staring at his chest. The woman was fairly tall despite her black leather kitten heel boots. She was wearing a simple grey dress paired with a lacy black cardigan. Her strawberry blonde hair hang in lose curls surrounded her blemish-free face. Her intense grey eyes stared curiously at Bryson.

The woman reached her hand out and shook Bryson's. "Hello, I'm Sophie Handling. You must be Bryan Goldsworthy."

"Bryson, it is." He said staring at her in awestruck. He was expecting a middle age woman who spoke with a European accent, not some hottie you would see on a Hooters poster.

"Oh, sorry. Bryson, I like. Do you mind helping me with my bags?"

"I don't."

"Great."

Bryson carried Sophie's bags up to the guest room. He then left her alone to unpack.

* * *

"Adam and Ana are coming over on wednesday. Their bringing the kids."

"That's good. It'll give you some time to catch up with him. You guys haven't seen each other in a long time." Clare said lounging on the couch watching Rachel Ray.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, do you want me to get you a pillow?." Sophie asked Clare.

"Oh. Sophie, it's your first day. Just relax. You can start tomorrow." Clare said liking the sound of someone catering to her. It had been long time when it was just Eli and her, and everything revolve around her. Now, she had four kids, and one coming. Her children came first and there was nothing to do about it.

"Ok. Mrs. Goldsworthy. Thank you."

When Eli knew Sophie was upstairs he said "You can thank me now."

"For what?" Clare asked.

"For getting the perfect nanny."

"She is sweet. But look at her, she's gorgeous."

"And your point is?"

"Well, I just thought..."

"Clare?"

"You know, I just thought you got her for a certain reason."

"Are you saying I got her so I could cheat on you with her?" Eli said fuming.

"Eli, calm down. It was a stupid accusation."

"I can't even believe you would think...think about anything like that."

"Eli, I'm sorry."

"Just..ugh...I can't believe this." Eli grabbed his car keys and went to go put on his shoes.

Clare abruptly stood up and panicky said "Eli. Eli. Where are you going?"

"I just need to blow some steam off, Clare. Ok!"

May be it was the stress of his deadline for his book or the stress of soon having two babies in the house that made Eli's blood boil and get angry at every little thing. He didn't know for sure. But all he knew was he needed to just drive his old friend Morty and escape for a little while. Eli hadn't done this in a long time with Clare always being pregnant and the fear of leaving her alone. But now that they had a nanny he felt no guilt of abandonment. He put the key in the ignition and drove away from all his problems.

* * *

"I don't know Dr. Sandler. He's just always getting mad. Yeah. No. I can't get him to take the pills. He refuses too. Do you think I could schedule an appointment for tomorrow? Yeah, that's great. We'll be there at 5. Thanks. Bye." Clare hung up the phone and sighed.

She pulled the blanket off of her and closed her eyes trying to drift off asleep.

"Mommy?" Leon asked.

"Uh. What? Oh, hey Leon. What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering where Dad is. He promised me he would play ball with me."

"Oh, honey. Daddy just went out to get a...to get supper. Why don't you go ask Bryson or Aria to play with you?" Clare said closing her eyes again.

"Fine." Leon stomped his way up the stairs to his sister's room.

* * *

"Leon, you got take a chance and hit the ball." Aria said lined up for another one of her famous pitches. She use to be very competitive with baseball but stopped a couple years back. Her pitch striked every batter out once in a game.

Aria whipped the baseball forward and watched as it collided with the bat sending it over her head and in to the bushes.

"Nice hit." A similar voice said. Both Aria and Leon turned around to see where the voice came from. It was Grayson, standing there in his varsity jacket and jeans.

"Hey, Grayson!"Aria beamed.

"Hey, Aria." He said smiling at her. He then turned to little Leon and gave him a fake smile. "Hey, Bud."

Leon glared at him. Grayson was just being nice because Aria was here. If Grayson had found Leon alone he would be on the ground now getting a beating.

"Well, I got hockey...so I got to go. See ya around." He said flirtatious ignoring Leon's presence.

"Bye Grayson."

"Ciao." Grayson said with a quick wave.

"He is so cute." Aria chimed and Leon rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Sucked rite? Anyway i still appreciate your reviews! :)**


End file.
